Old Things Cast Long Shadows
by The randomind
Summary: It means your past has the power to ruin your future. As a growing war over the sacred relic known as the Triforce expands to other worlds, a forgotten secret begins to reveal itself, one that could make or break the universe, with or without the Triforce, all based around a god-like spirit living in the cold, barren wasteland known as the soul-consuming realm of Limbo. First story
1. Chapter 1: Lame Beginnings

**Hey, everyone! The randomind is here with my first ever story. I really hope this story starts off well. I'm not terrible at storytelling, except for beginnings. So please leave a review that is not a flame, tell me what you think of the beginning, and now for the disclaimer! I don't own Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Mario, or any other game referenced in this story.**

* * *

_Unknown Time, Place, and Point of View (POV)_

**No. No. It doesn't end like this. I can't fail, I just can't. I am starting to cough up blood as I look down. I see where He impaled me with that dark blade: Eternal Cast. My vision starts to blur. I fall to a knee. My energy starts do drain from my numbing body. Everything I stood for, everything I wanted to make a reality, I failed.**

**How can peace be achieved if they have the Triforce? If I fail to destroy that relic, all will be lost. Chaos will never end if the Triforce still exists. The power will overflow them! Their minds aren't strong enough to withstand such a power. They're no better than the others.**

**My vision eventually comes to being blind. I can barely speak. I can't loose. It doesn't end like this. There will only be destruction if they succeed.**

**Then something enters my mind. I suddenly see everything that has happened ever since that fateful day. But i see it from different eyes. Though my vision is blinded, the images are crystal-clear. The memories from this view come to make me ask myself: "What have I done?"**

* * *

_Bubble Lake, Mushroom Kingdom, Link's POV_

_I knew it was too easy, _I thought to myself. I just saw a crap ton of moblins coming towards the castle with banzai bill cannons. Knowing what I was supposed to do, I took a piece of grass, put it to my mouth, and whistled Epona's favorite song, not that she would come, of course. Epona was an entire world away, but the song signaled my friends about the incoming attack.

* * *

_Peach's Castle Zelda's POV_

"They're back!" I called to the others as I hear Epona's song. Thank god we asked Link to scout for more enemies. He was right about it being to easy. For some reason, I start to zone out to the song and think about how the war even started.

This whole war was over the well-known sacred relic known as the Triforce. It was supposed to stay just a Hylian matter. But when Bowser started to aid Ganondorf with supplies and troops, all I could do was ask my friend Peach for help. Eventually knowledge of this war came to even _more_ worlds. Thankfully most decided to stay out of it. The last thing we needed was more people involved.

"Hurry, Zelda!" Peach snapped me back to reality. "Let's help Adam." The two of us ran to help the others. Only to realize the two guys forgot to save any fun for us.

* * *

_Bubble Lake Link's POV_

"Shit! Hurry with those deku nuts, Adam!" I yell to Adam as the barrage of banzai bills increased. Adam is an average-built man. He was six feet tall with brown eyes and hair with slightly pale skin. And apparently is slow with preparing deku nuts.

"Here!" Adam said as he handed me the bundle of nuts. I threw them over the trench we were trapped in due to the overwhelming firepower. We took our chance to look over the trench as soon as they were stunned.

"There! In the back!" Adam pointed out where the enemy's bob-omb supply was stashed. Moblins are tough, but not smart. I drew a fire arrow and watched them explode, causing the panic and confusion we needed to get away from them. I just hope the fire doesn't burn down Dimble Woods.

* * *

_Bowser's Castle Bowser's POV_

I roared louder than I had in a long time. Those idiotic moblins are terrible at hiding bob-omb deposits. Even my goombas are smarter than those brutes.

"Please tell me that you have smarter troops, Ganondorf!" I yelled.

"I thought Peach and Zelda wouldn't send anyone to scout the lake," Ganondorf defended himself, "they never do."

I just shrugged at him. At first I thought that this war would be swift, considering that at one point we were so close to combining the Triforce parts into one. But Peach got in the way and wrecked everything. This attack was supposed to be another attempt to capture Zelda and Link, but our cover was blown before we had the chance to get to Toad Town.

"Any news about those ancient tomes in Termina?" I asked my friend looking out the window.

"Some of my troops are attempting to get into the dungeons for further research."

"'Attempting'?"

"That skull kid is a tricky little bastard. He really knows how to drive people away."

"Oh, well. There are other ways to turn th-GAH!" I was interrupted by the sight of thousands of needles falling from the ceiling, hitting everywhere but the two of us. Ten seconds later, we heard the familiar laugh of our psychotic friend.

"Damn you, Marx," I called out, "If you scare us like that again, I will kill you!"

"Oh, come on," Marx complained, "take a joke! Besides, you can't kill a spirit. I'm immortal."

Ganondorf sighed and asked, "Anything left of our troops at the lake?"

"Nope, they all died in the blast," Marx said, "I don't see why I'm helping you two. This isn't my war and I couldn't care less about the Triforce."

"Well..." Ganondorf stopped himself. There was no real reason Marx was helping us. The only purpose for his help was because he 'didn't have anything better to do'.

"I heard you two talk about ancient tomes, what exactly were these about?"

"The two tomes talk about three blades that govern the three kinds of power," I said.

"Light, Shadow, and...um...what was the last one?" Marx asked.

"We don't know," Ganondorf replied, "We were looking to the tomes to see if that third power could give us an edge in this long war." This war had been going on for about six years, but those pests Adam and Curtis had joined in later in the war. But there is something I just don't like about Adam. But I don't know what it is...

"I can get those tomes for you. I'm great at stealth. After all, I did scare the living shit out of you two," Marx laughed.

"Bring them here by next month," I said as Marx teleported away.

* * *

_Peach's Castle Adam's POV_

"Great idea with the fire arrow, Link," I complimented Link, "That should keep them busy for a while."

"Thanks, Adam. Hey, Where's Curtis?"

"We sent him to Termina," Peach said walking in, "We heard rumors about ancient writing being hidden there, and even one of the three blades mentioned in the writings."

"I see," Link sighed, "I just hope the moon doesn't give him too much of a fright." I left without saying anything and head straight to my quarters. That wasn't normal out of me, but something was on my mind and I wanted to be alone to think about it. Things have changed ever since I was drafted and eventually came to be second-in-command to Peach. I only just realized how different things were. Back in Unova, I remembered things being much more simple. But simple didn't exactly mean easier. After five minutes of everything hitting me like a brick wall, I noticed Zelda walking in with a concerned look on her face.

* * *

**Yes, yes, it's a crappy start, I know. But no one has ever made an absolutely amazing beginning on their first try. I know I didn't really get deep into the background of Adam and Curtis (who are my OCs if you haven't noticed), but I will do that in future chapters. Why I didn't start the story at the start of the war? I thought about it, and to be honest, it would be a waste to go through all that stuff, as most of it would be uneventful and boring (not that this wasn't). Leave a review without a flame, and if anyone knows good tips on how to construct a fight scene, please message me those tips. Yours truly, The Randomind!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Bit of Adam's Past

**Link: *groan* "Where am I?"**

**Randomind: "You are in my room."**

**Link: "And why, exactly?"**

**Randomind: "So that way things at the start of each chapter aren't so lonely. Besides, I'm also bored."**

**Link: "Will I remember any of this at all?"**

**Randomind: "No. Your memories of this place will stay here. Could you do the disclaimer while I go move some stuff."**

**Link: (under his breath)"You make the worst intros ever." (Aloud) "The randomind doesn't own Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Mario, Kirby, or any other game possibly referenced in this crossover."**

**Randomind: (Turns to fans while short of breath by pushing stuff) "By the way, I plan to add URL's to certain sites so you can listen to a piece of music I want you to listen to. That way, you get a 'feel' for the scene. But right now, the document manager is being a bitch to me!"**

**Link: (looks to the computer, then to the randomind who is distracted with moving crap.) "I wonder..."**

**Randomind: (with hands full, sees link going through his computer) "Hey! don't touch that!"**

**Link: (with a grin) "Why? Were you looking at something 'bad'?"(Opens up window that causes him to go wide-eyed, then looks at the randomind.)**

**Randomind: "...yeah...Um..." (Both leave with a poker face, but link turns back with a thought in his head)**

**Randomind: (Pulls link back saying:)"Don't send it to yourself!"**

* * *

_Termina Curtis' POV_

Finally! I made it to the stupid lost dungeon! That moon was creeping me the fuck out! As I walk into the place I remembered why I'm here: Supposedly there are these ancient scripts that talk about the three energies, light, dark, and...whatever the last one is, I forget. There are more importantly three magical swords, each corresponding to an energy. I'm here to find those scripts. Those locals were irritating with those chores. I'm pretty sure that letter I was supposed to send to this girl's boyfriend had nude pictures in it (why else would she tell you not to open it?).

I came across a room with a huge piece of ice in it. I decided to look at myself to see if my armor isn't on right.

Okay, that was total bullshit. I just wanted to see how I looked. I was a relatively well-looking guy. Having blond hair, blue eyes, being five-foot-eleven and well built, I loved to be a show off, but only when it was appropriate.

Suddenly I see something in the reflection. All i could see was a big yellow eye, so I looked back to see what it was. That was when the Parasitic Armored Arachnid known as Gohma started to walk towards me. Being the spider-hater, I immediately threw a deku nut to stun it, and started stabbing it in the eye with my hand-made longsword while breaking the universal record for most times saying "Nope" in five seconds. After watching it deteriorate before my eyes, I sat down to rest, knowing nothing could attack me there.

I keep wondering about Adam. He is my best friend, so I was first to know something was off about him before I left. Perhaps he was thinking about his past. Even though it was dark, cruel, and sad, he is lucky to have his home-world. I, on the other hand, am not titled the Sole Survivor of Earth for nothing. While I was facing Bowser's forces in Hyrule, Earth practically destroyed itself in a nuclear war. No one survived.

But I let go of all that, and hopefully, Adam will let got of his past, too. After all, why do we fall? So we can get back up. But then again, Adam has reserved himself too much than usual recently, and that is not a good thing. It has been extremely difficult knowing how he feels about anything. It has been a month since he last even laughed. And he is the best comedian I know! What are Zelda and Peach going to do with him?

I got back up knowing I should hurry up and find those writings. My jog turned into a full-out sprint once I heard Marx's laugh nearby. That crazy bastard won't get those before me!

* * *

_Peach's castle Adam's POV_

"come on, Adam," Zelda told me, "You can tell me anything. Clearly something is bothering you. And keeping it to yourself won't help.

"...okay," I sighed, knowing Zelda knew me well, "I'll tell you. But please don't say it to anyone..."

* * *

_Flashback of Adam's childhood (six years old) Adam's POV_

I don't care if it's midnight. I'm going to keep running until my legs give in. Those people killed my parents, and I will not let them catch up to me! They died trying to protect me, but I still don't see why that group wanted me dead. I realized I was in the right place when I saw a sign that said "Lostlorn Forest". Climbing up a large tree quick as an accelgor, I look down to see if I lost those people: I did. I was glad that I got away from that group, but the thought of never seeing my parents ever again made me begin to cry a little. (wouldn't you if your parents were killed when you were six?) After two tearful minutes I heard rustling in the next tree.

"...N?" I sniffled.

"Adam! Thank Arceus you're alive! I saw everything," N said. He was about half a year older than I was, "I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry? For what? It wasn't your fault."

"Sorry you had to deal with those idiots. It isn't fair those people won't let you live life like you should."

"But, N, I just don't see why they wou-"

"Because most people are idiotic, self-centered, narrow-minded, and judgmental! I have no faith in most of them."

"It just makes me so mad that there is nothing I can do about it!" I kicked a branch, breaking it off.

"They can't give others respect. I can't imagine how they treat their pokemon."

"They treat their pokemon better than they treated my parents!"

"No, I seriously doubt that."

"Their pokemon aren't burned at the stake just because they wanted to live life together! Justify that, N!"

"...you're right. Someday, I will change this world! I will stop them from mistreating pokemon who are like your friend Ruby!"

"...Do you believe what some people say?"

"What do you mean?"

"Some say that somewhere hidden in Unova is an item, a small golden triangle, that contains the ability to see through any illusion, lie, or cloud in one's perception."

"Yeah...Imagine, Adam, how great the world could be with such a power."

"If only people would accept that power first." N gave me a confused look when I said that.

"Think about it, N. Would anyone listen? You said yourself people can be narrow-minded."

"True...I really hope we can help the world when we're older. **Never forget, Adam, You can't let others push you around. You must take action!**"

End music

* * *

_Peach's Castle Zelda's__ POV_

"...I'm sorry," I said, "That was too personal for me to ask about."

"No, it's fine," Adam smiled for the first time in a week, "You were right, I do feel better now." He got up and stretched. "But I wonder: How are the Smash Brothers Tournament even running? This war would put that on hold, wouldn't it?"

"You would think that," I said, "But, you see, everyone, even those on the other side, love the tournaments so much that this war has been put on hold multiple times to participate in the matches. It was like those people that were on Curtis' home-world. What were they called...Ah! the ancient Greeks with their ancient olympics."

"Speaking of Curtis, when do you think he will come back with those inscriptions? We need those to find those swords."

"Hopefully soon, but we still need to focus on here and now. We still need to find a way to get the Triforce of Power out of Ganondorf. Once we do that, we can take the full Triforce and end this war. Let's go. Peach is calling for supper." Adam, knowing not to keep a lady waiting, escorted me to the cafeteria.

* * *

Termina Hidden Dungeon Curtis' POV

_Yes! I made it to those stupid writings!_ I think to myself. It took me forever to navigate this area with Marx's psychotic laugh echoing in my head. _Now I can just use Farore's Wind and g-_

_Shit! I left behind the gem! _In order to teleport using Farore's Wind you need the power gem that contains it. But that was the least of my worries when I heard Marx nearby.

"Leaving so soon? Not with those inscriptions!" Marx said as thousands of needles materialized out of thin air close to me. "Give me those. You have no chance against a spirit." He approached me with a grin.

"Marx, Marx, let's work this out," I said slowly taking a deku nut out of my pocket.

"You know just as well as I do what those writings point out. Besides, you can't read ancient Limbonite. So how can you expect to interpret those?"

"I know someone who can interpret them. Plus, unlike you, they can see."

"What do you mean, I can see ju-" I slammed nature's flashbang right between his eyes, grabbed the writings, and made a run for it.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Marx cried out in pain (Seriously! In the eyes! That would really hurt!). The needles started flying everywhere in an attempt to hit me. I had never ran so fast in my life. Nobody could watch a thousand needles going in every direction without freaking out.

I hid under a statue as Marx teleported away, thinking I had completely left the dungeon. About half an hour later, I got up and made my way to Hyrule Castle.

* * *

**Link: "Eh, It's getting better, but I still think you suck at writing."**

**Randomind: "Yeah, yeah. Like I said, the middle and end is better."**

**Link: "A quick question: why was that one part of a quote by N in bold?"**

**Randomind: "It's a foreshadow: It means it's hinting at something later on in the story. I also did it in the first chapter. I will also make a story directly about Adam's past."**

**Link: "What about your other OC, Curtis?"**

**Randomind: "No. Like said in the story, He doesn't have much of a past before the war, so it would be pointless to make a story about him."**

**Link: "Why did you want people to listen to that song? And why does the URL have spaces in it?"**

**Randomind: "I want the readers to understand the scene, feel what the character is feeling. Why the spaces? The document editor was being a jerk and would delete the URL unless I spaced it out like that."**

**Link: "Can you relate to either OC?"**

**Randomind: (In head) _What the hell happened to you not saying much? _(Aloud) "No. They are completely made up."**

**Link: "When did you start having-"**

**Randomind: "WHOA WHOA! We are getting seriously getting off topic here! Anyway, (turns to reader) Leave a review unless it's a flame, and see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Umbra Vis

**Randomind: "Hey, everyone! The most unfortunate thing ever happened to FanFiction today! I posted another chapter!**

**Link: "Okay, okay, slow down here!"**

**Randomind: "What? What's wrong?"**

**Link: "This story is supposed to be a Legend of Zelda-Mario crossover. So why are there references to Super Smash Brothers (the big tournament), Kirby Super Star (Marx [I prefer the voice from the DS version of Super Star] ), And Pokemon (Adam's origin)?"**

**Randomind: "This story is supposed to have those. I labeled it as Legend of Zelda-Mario for two reasons: The story mainly takes place in those worlds (Though the worlds of Pokemon and Super Smash brothers will also have scenes), and FanFiction only allows me to list two games."**

**Link: "Then at least step up your skills please! You still suck."**

**Randomind: "Don't remind me. I don't own Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Mario, Kirby, or anything else referenced in this story."**

* * *

_Unknown Place Ganondorf's POV_

I can't see shit. Where am I? _I gotta light a torch or something if I'm gonna get out of here, _I think to myself. That's when I just decided to throw a lightning sphere into the air to light up the area. It was dim, but it'd have to make do.

_This...this is the basement of the castle,_ I thought, _But it is always so well lit..._ I kept looking around for an exit of some kind. I didn't know where in the basement I was, but at least I knew a general spot. For some reason I felt I was being watched. But I shrugged it off. Anyone stupid enough to follow me would easily get caught. Many tried to take me down. Link was the only one who was successful in stopping me, but he's no ninja. My thoughts were cut off when I heard a footstep.

"Who's there?" I quickly turned to and aimed the sphere at the spot where I heard the noise. Nothing was there. _What the hell? For the love of Nayru, what is going on? _I thought to myself. Something was definitely off here, and I wanted to know what it was.

"Show yourself!" I demanded. I heard a quiet laugh come from far ahead of me. It sounded like that one guy, Keffo...Kefko...Kefka...yeah, Kefka! What was he doing here? Assuming that was him. Fuck finding the exit, I needed to take this intruder down!

"Ready to get pummeled, Intruder?" I taunted as I walked forward. I started to get unnerved when, again, nothing was there. _I can only see ten feet in front of me, so that's not good, _I think, _wouldn't I have heard something if they moved, though? This is getting creepy...Wait, what's this? _I aimed the lightning ball at something on the wall. Blood. At this point I wanted to just get the fuck out of here. Then I noticed something was written using the blood. I aimed the sphere to see my whole confidence wither away.

**_fOuNd yOu!_**

I saw the door to my right and immediately went for it. Only to find it locked, I started to panic. The ball dissipated. Great, now I was in pitch dark again.

"You really thought I would stay gone?" A familiar voice rang from behind. Some of my initial confidence came back after hearing his voice.

"Yes, but, unfortunately, you're back. No matter. I sealed you away once, I can do it again!" I said.

"Don't be so certain, Ganondorf!" The pair of glowing red pupils still staring at me.

"I'm not afraid of you! Nor did I miss you!" After I said that, something else appeared right behind me.

"Did you miss me?" Another voice said behind me. I looked back to see another pair of glowing red eyes , but the rest covered in pitch dark. I suddenly became more frightened than ever. _No. No. That can't be right, _I thought, _the both of you? _I checked my wristband to see if the communicator was working.

"Marx, if you can read me, put the whole castle on lock-down immediately! They got out! They both did!" I spoke. The two horrors came closer to me with their glows intensifying.

"But, Ganondorf, what about you?" Marx said with panic through the com.

"Lock it all down!" I demanded with fear in my tone.

"What's the matter?" one said.

"You can't run!" the other said.

"LOCK IT ALL DOWN! LOCK IT ALL DOWN!"

* * *

"Whoa, Ganondorf! Calm down!" Marx said. I looked down to see I had broke my bed in half with a punch. "What the hell did you dream about?" I sat down still breathing heavily and told him what happened in the dream.

A few minutes later...

"Two?" Marx asked, "Two people? Who was the second?"

"I don't know," I answered, "but his voice seemed familiar. Anyway, did you get those inscriptions?"

"No, I have better." Marx replied.

"Like what? The writings were vital to something we wanted to uncover!"

"After my vision recovered from Curtis smashing a deku nut in my eyes-"

_Ouch,_ I thought to myself, _That flash must have hurt his eyes terribly up close._

"I realized the same ancient Limbonite language was written all over the place. So I looked at those. Most of it was illegible due to wear-down, but I picked up some useful information."

"What was a piece?"

"One of dark, one of light, and one of the soul. The one to clash them together shall receive the fourth part: the part of reality. Those who seek this part will face the creator of Limbo."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"There are three items connected to Limbo. If we find them, maybe we can uncover the mystery of that realm. And, hopefully even destroy...him."

"I hope so. I was lucky to be alive when I sealed him into Limbo. If what you are saying is true, we could match the abilities of that monster and even kill him?"

"Yes! But what do they mean by a fourth part? One that represents reality. That seems really weird to me. And I have seen a lot of crazy things."

"Marx, soon we need you to do something."

"Let me guess: Be a scorekeeper in the Super Smash Brothers tournament coming soon."

"No, but that would also be appreciated. We need a distraction for an attack we will commence next week. I need you to do this..."

* * *

_Hyrule Castle Zelda's POV_

I am starting to get the hang of that Farore's Wind spell. Now I can teleport to Peach's castle and back! Five minutes after recovering in my room from long distance teleportation, I saw Curtis holding the writings we needed. But not very happily.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "You got the writings."

"Yeah, but Marx killed the interpreter I needed for these." He threw the tablets on the table. I looked at them to see what language they were in.

"Ancient Limbonite," I said, "I think I can get a rough translation of these. Give me a minute." I took the writings and sat down on a chair trying to read the letters.

"Adam, do you read me?" Curtis said. He must have been trying to talk to Adam through that communicator of his. I would use one, but the idea of speaking into a glorified wristwatch seems...weird. I went back to reading the letters while eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Yeah, I read you. Did you get the whatchamacallits?"

"Yes, but Zelda is having a tough time trying to read ancient Limbonite."

"Limbonite...Could you show me a tablet?"

"Um...sure..." I handed Curtis a tablet to show his best friend.

"Let's see...'The three keys to the fourth part are guarded and hidden: One guarded by the multi-incarnate, one hidden in the half-lit realm, and last carried by the creator of Limbo himself. Though there are many universes, though there are many realms, though there are many timelines, there is only one Umbra Vis.'... I think this is what we were looking for." I turned around to see that Curtis was shocked at how fluently Adam translated that. And so was I.

"How the hell are you that fluent?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I...don't...know," Adam replied, "But there is more about Umbra Vis than what is written there."

"Who is Umbra Vis?" Curtis asked.

"I read much about him. He is a spirit that wanders the multiverse. His name translates to the 'Shadow Force', though people refer to him untranslated. Some say he is the creator of Limbo, a dark and cold realm that any mortal would easily die in. But I'll tell you more about him later. We should focus on these hidden keys." Adam said.

"Last question; what does he look like?" I asked.

"Picture a silhouette of a person that looks like his body is covered in dark purple fire. His eyes glow white." Adam replied.

"Wasn't someone sealed in Limbo?" Zelda asked, "Wasn't he-"

"Yes, and I hope he never gets out! He destroyed his entire home-world! No one should ever take a chance with someone like him!" Adam said.

"Do you think the enemy is trying to-" Curtis was cut off.

"No way! Not even Marx is that crazy to release him! Remember they were the ones that sealed him. Why would they release him?" Adam said, cutting off the transmission.

"Well, see you in the morning, Zelda. Good night." Curtis said as he left my room.

"Good night," I replied. Ten minutes later I laid in my bed thinking about...him.

_What drove you to kill so many so quickly?_

_What made you capable of doing such a thing?_

_How could have I stopped that world from total ruin?_

_Why did you cause so much destruction?_

_..._

_..._

_Why, Sonic..._

* * *

**Link: What? Sonic's not a bad guy! What gives?**

**Randomind: Have you ever read the creepypastas?**

**Link: No...**

**Randomind: Look up the creepypasta  Sonic -dot- exe. Then you'll see why I did what I did. (turns to reader) Leave a-**

**Link: Wait! I have another question!**

**Randomind: *sigh* What?**

**Link: Is the name "Umbra Vis" your original idea? (in head) _How do you pronounce that 'vis' is it like 'vee' or what?_**

**Randomind: OH! Thanks, I almost forgot! The spirit itself was my own idea, but the name is not! The Tehcompanionbox is the original owner of that name. Many thanks to him for allowing me to use the name. If you want to check his page out, he is a FanFiction writer so try to search his username on the bar (I would've put in a URL, but the doc manager is being a dick!) ! (in head) _It's pronounced like 'vee'._**


	4. Chapter 4: Eye-Opener

**Link: ...**

**Randomind: I take it you played Sonic . exe?**

**Link: I will never sleep again...**

**Randomind: Don't worry, you'll be fine in a month.**

**Link: Why didn't you start the story at the beginning of the war instead of the middle of it?**

**Randomind: Like I said, Link, most of it woul-**

**Link: There HAD to be SOME content worthy of being printed, like why each person chose to fight.**

**Randomind: There was that, but those weren't big enough to be their own thing. Instead there will be parts in later chapters explaining their background. I like to write these "origin motives" like that.**

**Link: Okay...**

**Randomind: Anyway, (turns to reader) I don't own anything referenced or used in this story. The name "Umbra Vis" is borrowed from the FanFiction writer the ****Tehcompanionbox. Check out his page.**

* * *

_Pop Star Marx's POV_

I looked down at myself to see I am in my disguised form. Why I can't remember, because everybody in Pop Star knows who I am. I look around and see plant life and little else. It is hard to see what is beyond the horizon due to the indifference in the land. It all looks the same to me. A cool breeze went by. It felt so good, better than any feeling I had in a long time. I decided to walk across the seemingly edge-less meadow. I could have just flown, but a part of me told me to stay on the ground. After five minutes of countless plants and never-changing landscape I saw someone who I instantly recognized.

"...Martha?" I can't remember the last time I saw her. She was slightly shorter than me, same kind as me, and was a pale yellow.

"Marx?" She turned around and saw me filled with joy. I finally got to see my loved one after so long. This felt like it was too good to be true!

"Can I ask you a question, Marx?" Martha asked.

"Yes, Honey, anything you want to know." I was smiling so much due to being overjoyed to see her, I could barely stand it.

"Are you proud of yourself?" I stopped smiling when she said that.

"Sorry. What was that, Martha?" I couldn't have heard that right.

"I said, 'Are you proud of yourself,'" she repeated. I slowly backed away, starting to switch from pure joy to bitter tears. This **_was_** too good to be true. I knew what she meant. She meant the continents I destroyed on Pop Star, the massive meteor shower, and my failed attempt at using Nova. All of which happened after...then.

Everything around me started to distort, except for Martha. All the while a piercing headache went through my head.

"Are you really proud of yourself?" She asked the same question, "After what you did to Pop Star when I died?" Part of the distorted view focused into a vision of me cradling Martha, who was badly cut, and slowly dying. I could feel the same anguish as I saw that moment showed to me as an image as when I actually lived out that moment.

"You were the one, Martha," I answered, "You were everything I ever wanted. When you were killed, I couldn't take it." I remember the very moment when I broke from sanity, when I snapped, when I realized she was murdered. I was bent on destruction.

"So are you, Marx?"

"...No. I seriously regret what I did and tried to do."

"Why did you go to the war?" I turned back to "Martha" with a confused look. "You had to have a good reason to go, instead of choosing rest like most souls do."

"...When Kirby launched me into the Nova, which exploded and killed me, before I died, I realized the destruction I had caused to others was meaningless, pointless. What would that justify? It wouldn't change the fact that my one was gone. When I was resurrected and heard about the war, that's when I realized I could help a cause. I could atone for what I did by being productive instead of just destroying. But not a day goes by when I ask myself, 'did I make the right decision?'"

"Meaning about which side you chose?"

"...Whether I should've chosen a side. The Triforce doesn't matter to me. A simple wish won't do me any good, the Nova already proved that. But I just feel the need to do something. I want the war to end before anything bad happens to the Mushroom Kingdom or Hyrule." Everything started to go blank. After ten seconds of nothing, I woke up in the middle of the night.

* * *

_Bowser's Castle Marx's POV_

Thinking about what I had just dreamed about, several thoughts ran through my head. At least I did some good in these worlds. I helped Ganondorf seal away Sonic. That was a good one. I just hope that hedgehog is either dead or has given up on trying to escape. I laid down and tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

_Peach's Castle Peach's_ POV

I don't know why I couldn't sleep. It's not like much happened today. But for some reason, I'm worried. What are the three "keys" that Adam spoke of, and what does it have to do with the Triforce? Sure, the spirit Umbra Vis is powerful and all in those ancient records, but this is supposed to be about the Triforce? I should be worried, But not _**this** _worried!

I looked to my side and saw an old picture of my father and I. It was about six years ago when he left on an expedition. He planned to help out a world that apparently needed to get set back on track. Which, one I can't remember. But he never returned. I decided to go to that world to look for him. We never found him, but we knew he was dead. When we were about to return home, we met Adam. He got our attention when some locals talked about him actually fighting and driving away a ghost that lurked in the area. We don't know how he did it. And for some reason he doesn't like to talk about his past. Maybe it was sad.

_What if he's hiding something?_ I thought, _That could explain it. But what could he have against anyone? It's got to be something. But if he did, why would he fight for us?_

"Princess, Princess!" A toad ran in with a box, set it on the table, and ran over to me.

"What's that?" I pointed to the box.

"Not important! Something attacked Delphino Plaza!"

"Are we thinking Ganondorf or the others?"

"No, we have no clue what it was. We only saw it when it attacked Mario and Luigi!"

"Are they okay?" I started to panic.

"Mario is fine...we're not sure if his brother will make it..."

"Where are Link and Adam?"

"They set off to check it out. Adam asked that you stay here."

"Why? I could help."

"He thinks he knows what it is, and he was reluctant to let Link follow him."

"What could it be?" I sat down worrying about Adam and Link.

* * *

_Delphino Plaza Adam's POV_

"Shit, we lost it..." Link was frustrated that we couldn't catch even a glimpse of what attacked the plaza.

"Are Mario and Luigi in the hospital?" I asked.

"Yes, but I doubt Luigi will make it. He really took a beating from whatever it was." Link took out his lantern and lit a few nearby torches. It was really dark out. "By the way, any idea what it could have been?"

"I have an idea, but there's no soli-did you just hear something?" I looked around for anything.

"No, I didn't hear a-what the?" He looked at the back of his hand. "Adam, look at this!" I went over to Link to check it out.

"That's really weird."

"The Triforce pattern has never been a dark purple before, what gives?"

"...He's still here."

* * *

**Link: Who?**

**Randomind: Wait until next time to find out.**

**Link: (under his breath) _I hate cliffhangers,_ (out loud) Did you delete all that-**

**Randomind: YES! I DID! So stop asking!**

**Link: You know, when you described Umbra Vis, It didn't really have much detail to it.**

**Randomind: I'm planning on making a picture of Umbra Vis for all to see. I will provide a download link when it's ready. Until next time, see you later!**


End file.
